I Object
by Tiamath
Summary: Being the thoughts of Kagome on her relationship to a certain Hanyou...Being the thoughts of a certain Hanyou regarding a strange set of emotions...Being the reflections of a certain Wolf Demon on a important young lady...and other oddities...
1. I Object

I Object: _Being the thoughts of Kagome on her relationship to a certain Hanyou…_

Is that all that I am? Just a shard collector,  
a tool. Have you not proved  
that I am worth your trust…friendship…  
…dare I say, love? Countless are the times  
I lean upon you for strength, and just as numberless  
are the times you turn to me, the same. We are part  
we are one we are whole. And yet,  
you say I am just a shard collector;

just another tool.

Just another fool,  
perhaps, but understand  
That even fools have feelings. And mine are  
abused  
every time you turn away, every time you…

I just have to say _her_ name and you…

Understand.

I

am

not

a fool.

I will love you until the end of time, but don't  
Push me, Inuyasha.  
Please, with all my heart, I am begging you, Inuyasha;  
Don't push me away from you.

* * *

_My english teacher is turning over in her grave right now...well, I'll leave it to you to figure out whether the title means 'I object,' as in the verb, or 'I, object' as in the noun. A poem from Inuyasha's perspective will follow...and maybe more...depends on how bored I get..._


	2. Leaving the Nest

Leaving the Nest: _Being the thoughts of a certain Hanyou regarding a strange set of emotions..._

Guilt, don't leave me.

My companion of old,

you stand by my shoulder

since that fateful day

long ago.

You hold my hand

hold me,

in your cool embrace,

And have never let me go; but once...

you stand away.

Why?

Why do you abandon that which you have protected

for so long.

From life, from love,

from the future...

My constant companion, you fade away.

All that I have known fades with you.

And all that I see now is frightening and

Wondrous new.

All that I feel now is

hope...

Guilt, my guardian,

why do I forget you?

Why does she

make me...

I think I want to...

I want to love her...but,

Oh, how I love her...but,

I don't know how...

You taught me many things, my guardian,

but never...


	3. Shed No More Tears

Disclaimer: Gee, I wonder what is supposed to be written here...Kouga, Ayame, and the rest of the wolf tribe all belong to someone other than me. And I know that similar poems have been written before, so the only thing I actually end up owning is the arrangement of the words...

**Shed No More Tears:**_ or, The reflections of a certain Wolf Demon concerning one very important young lady…_

Rainbows reflect  
In a glistening tear;  
Hidden from sight but not…

I sense how your heart is breaking.

A woman now but still young, naïve;  
You struggle to contain the pain  
Behind a calm façade.  
You have not learned, yet,  
to bluff through your tears,  
as I have.

Those childish eyes…  
but I can't protect you.  
I have failed so many times;  
so many friends,  
so many.

My brothers…  
Few still stand.

Broken, beaten,  
forged and weathered, I hide my inner self  
behind a mask I should have outgrown long ago.  
A blundering buffoon  
A braggart.  
I hide my heart, now  
behind an unrequited love I know to be safe.

I can pretend that I love her,  
and that is enough…  
clumsy stitches,  
they hold my battered heart together …  
but slender Iris, I dare not…

Please.

Let me protect you one last time,  
From grief and from danger,  
From pain and from death.

Go,young innocent,  
while your heart can still see the lunar rainbow.  
Shed no more tears for this cheating buffoon.  
Death shadows his footsteps.  
Go! while life still follows your own.

I can sense  
your heart breaking, but…

Gentle rainbow, you must not sense the pain in mine...

_

* * *

_

_Again, the title is purposefully ambiguous…is it Ayame who is being told not to cry? Or is it really Kouga who is trying not to? _

_Please! Comments, suggestions, critiques! This poem fought the entire way out, and I'm still not entirely sure I'm happy with it...it just feels a little too random..._


End file.
